


Five Times Ban and Ginji Weren't Being Gay, No Really, They Swear

by branewurms



Category: GetBackers
Genre: Ficlet, Friendship, Humor, M/M, Romance, five things, not quite smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-09-30
Updated: 2008-09-30
Packaged: 2017-10-03 08:28:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/branewurms/pseuds/branewurms
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They're totally just heterosexual life partners.  Or something.  Yeah.</p><p>WARNING: Ban's viewpoint in this fic is inherently homophobic, in spite of his obvious <strike>EPIC MANLOVE</strike> uh, deep but completely heterosexual (really!) adoration of his partner.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Five Times Ban and Ginji Weren't Being Gay, No Really, They Swear

1\. The school girl outfits were _a disguise,_ got it? So shut up about that.

2\. That whole love hotel incident was _part of a job_. They were _investigating._ Not... you know.

3\. When they rented that room for a few nights at that grungy motel, the single was cheaper than the double, that's all there was to it. And if Ban woke up in the middle of the night kind of - _close_ \- to Ginji, well, the A/C was busted and it was like a fucking freezer in there. And maybe Ginji's head _was_ nestled just a little too comfortably in the curve of Ban's neck, but that guy did all sorts of crazy shit in his sleep, so that meant _nothing._

4\. So maybe Ban _did_ just settle his chin back against Ginji's head after making sure he was really asleep. So what? It was _cold_, damnit.

5\. Look. When they woke up. That was an _accident_, okay. They are both young, healthy, red-blooded males, and these things _happen._ It's a natural response! Little Ban and Ginji Juniors have minds of their own, and if they stand to attention when another body is in close proximity, it doesn't mean _anything_ if the other bodies in question happen to be each other's.

Hey, what do you think you're laughing at? You think you can call the invincible Midou Ban-sama gay and get away with it? Yeah, fuck you too, buddy. Fuck _you._


End file.
